


Shattered Heart, Mended with Glue

by Ryan_spinel



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Feels, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Coming of Age, Dirty Thoughts, Dismemberment, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, Horniness, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Steven Universe, Interspecies Romance, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Obsessive Behavior, Pink Diamond is a bitch, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Trauma, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_spinel/pseuds/Ryan_spinel
Summary: On a normal day at beach city, Steven has saved the entire universe. But his peace doesn't last long when a gem from the past comes back. A gem that will change his life, for better and worse.
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 18
Kudos: 17





	1. The invasion

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr ask off @Keinblee16, an amazing Stevinel artist. A user by the name of stalker-among-the-stars, wonder if such a fic existed. Well, I answered their prayers and here you go

I couldn’t be bothered, couldn’t be bothered to do anything else. The diamonds drained all the energy from me today, all I was supposed to do was send a message to the galaxy, saying that the gems are no longer enslaved by the diamonds. But after the so-called speech, I have the three of them begging me to live with them. They sang a song and everything. 

The last thing I want to do is sing about how bright the future. 

I need a giant nap.

“Steven, Steven are you home?” A sweet voice called out downstairs. I wonder why Connie is here?

“I’m up here Connie,” I called out, lying face-first on my bed. I want to sleep, is that too much to ask?

I heard tiny footsteps coming up my stairs, bless the stars for a room that isn’t visible from the main room. The last thing the gems want is a teenage boy doing teenage stuff in his room. 

“Hey Steven, how did the speech go?” Connie said, as energetic as ever. 

“Oh you know, as expected. You?” I said, still lying my face on my soft pillow. 

“Well, today’s the day I go to space camp.” 

Wait, space camp? Darn it, I have forgotten that Connie is going to space camp. Some friend I am. 

“Connie, I forgot, I’m so sorry,” I said, jumping out of my bed. 

“Steven, it’s okay. You have a lot on your mind, it’s normal to forget. You are the savior of the galaxy after all.” 

“True, but that isn’t a good reason to be a bad friend.” 

My best girl friend looked at me, giving me a look telling me that what I said was stupid. It probably was stupid. 

“Steven ‘Quartz’ Universe, you are nowhere near a bad friend. You are just stressed, and you need to do something just for yourself. Like a hobby or a sport.” 

“Helping people and gems is my hobby.” Not giving any thought to what Connie is saying. 

“Well that’s a terrible hobby, you have to look after yourself and do something that makes you happy, just you. Listen, the bus is about to leave and my mom will kill me if I miss it. So please, start a hobby, whatever it is, for me.” She looked at me with pleading eyes, like a puppy wanting a juicy bone. 

“Okay Connie, I’ll try.” Is napping a hobby, I hope so? 

“Thanks, Steven, I’ll text you when I arrive.” She said, hugging me. 

But she didn’t leave just yet, she started to blush, and then gave me a peck on the cheek. 

“Bye!” She said, running out the door. Did I just get my first kiss, I thought a first kiss counts when it’s on the lips? Well whatever it was, it felt nice. 

Well, the only thing I want to do now, is sleep.

I jumped back on my bed, taking off my shoes and organic jacket. Getting under the heavy blankets, about to fall asleep. Where will my dreams take me this time?

I wonder where I’m going to be, a theme park, Hollywood, or even Neptune? 

But no, none of those places. Instead, I’m in a garden, a lifeless and lonely garden. Dead plantlife, vines growing out of control, and broken pillars. A place of solitude, a place of lost love, a place of death, and despair. How is this in my dreams, I never saw this place before? 

I walked around the abandoned floating rock in the sky, looking around and finding a way out. I saw a warp pad up ahead, this is my way out of this broken prison. 

I tried to teleport myself, but it didn’t work. The pad doesn’t look like it’s inactive, and I still have my gem powers. I guess my dream is telling me not to leave. Why is that?

There’s nothing here, just, death. Am I suppose to find something?

“How’s it going, everybody? I know you all might be thinking of me as the new Pink Diamond, but you don’t have to put me on a throne. I already have a rightful place and it’s’ on Earth. It’s a beach house, where I live with my friends. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. As much as I love dismantling the empire and saving all your planets. I can’t wait to get home and spend some quality time with my friends.” A holographic message appeared.

That was the speech I did today, I’m surprised it reached out to all the planets of the galaxy. Especially a decaying asteroid like this place. But what does it mean? 

“It's yuh, mistuh Universe. Okay? I've been waitin' fawh you.” A feminine voice said, talking with a strong Brooklyn accent. 

I could hear the mysterious stranger walking up behind me, their shoes squeaked every step they made, sounding like a rubber duck. A blade of some sort was dragging on the concrete tiled floor. 

I turned around to confront the angry stranger, but at that very moment, I turned my head. A large scythe struck my legs, cutting both of them off below my knees. 

I screamed in pain, my blood was leaking out and staining the tiles and dead plant life. Not even my healing powers can heal this. 

In front of me, was a glowing pink light, in the shape of Harley Quinn from Suicide Squad. It had an upside-down heart-shaped gem on its chest, was this a gem, I have never seen one like this before? 

I couldn’t see their face, only their glowing magenta. The gem was also crying, there was black mascara running down their eyes, dripping on the floor. 

“What do you want, what did I do to you?” I said, fearing for my life. Only 16 years old and going to die. 

The unknown and mysterious gem raised its scythe in the air, prepared to strike me down. 

“Please, stop, let help!” I begged, and giving a big and final scream. 

“Stop!” I screamed, waking up from that horrible nightmare. 

It was still daytime, how long was I asleep for? 

I tried to move out of my bed, but it was soaked wet from my sweat. Looks like I’ll have to clean my sheets today.

I teleported to the laundry area, on top of one of the many hands of the Obsidian statue. When I arrived, Garnet was folding my clean clothes. 

“You know you don’t have to do my laundry?” 

“I know, but I like to. It’s usually Pearl’s job, but she’s at Little Homeworld teaching the newcomers about human history.” She said, finished folding all my laundry. 

“Well, don’t mind me. I’m just cleaning my sweaty sheets.” 

“Sweaty? You know Pearl is going to crack when she finds out what you’re doing in your private time.” Garnet said

“Private time?” 

When a light bulb went off in my head, now understanding what Garnet meant.

“Wait, no-no-no. I wasn’t doing that!” I freaked out, just realizing what she meant. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Steven. It’s normal for boys your age to take part in activities like-”

“But I’m serious, I wasn’t doing that. I just had a bad dream and I woke up with my sheets all soaked.” 

After I explained what happened, Garnet started to take this more seriously. She walked over to me and placed her hand on top of my curly hair. 

“What’s wrong, Steven?” Garnet said

“I don’t know, I just had this nightmare. A mysterious gem was trying to kill me and they had a scythe and-” 

“Steven, take a deep breath.” 

I followed her advice, I started to calm down just a little. 

“I feel like something is going to happen, can you check your future vision to see what could happen?” 

She did what I asked, holding the end piece of her cool shades. Garnet was always known to be calm. But expression changed at the moment she saw the future. Looking terrified and hopeless. 

“Garnet, what’s wrong, did you see something.” 

“I, have to go, I need to warn the others.” She said, jumping off the hand and running towards the town.

“Garnet, what did you see? What’s wrong?!?” I screamed out, but she didn’t hear me. 

Jeez, all this stress and sweat is making me hungry. I could use some fry bits.

I casually walked to the front of Beach Citywalk Fries, my good friend Peedee is working the cash register, rocking a cool beige blazer. 

“Hey Steven, what can I-” Peedee said but was interrupted by his older brother. 

“Steven, today is the day!” Ronaldo preached, dressed in his plastic golden plated armor, looking like an idiot while swinging his green katana.

“What’s the day, Ronaldo?” I said, trying to be nice to the Beach City outcast. But I’m starting to get sick of his crap.

“Today’s the end of the world, the polymorphic sentient rocks are going to destroy the world! Wiping out all the humans and everything that lives!”

“Impressive Ronaldo,” I said, praying to the stars that he will shut up. 

“But that’s not all, a pink clown is going to lead the invasion. And once everyone is dead. All the polymorphic sentient rocks, will have a massive blood orgy on top of our decaying corpses-” 

“Ronaldo! What in God’s name are you talking about?” Peedee interrupted the looney Otaku.

“Buzz off Peedee, I’m trying to warn everyone about the great genocide.”

“All you’re doing is acting like a pathetic extremist and scaring people.” 

Ronaldo tries to think of a comeback but instead said this. “Dad, Peedee is being mean to me. He is denying the inevitable truth!” Ronaldo bitched to Mr. Fryman. Then out came the Big Fry himself.

“Ronaldo, stop arguing with your brother. You’re 20 years old, for the love of God. Get a real job and stop this paranormal nonsense. It’s scaring off the customers.” Mr. Fryman lectured his older son. 

Now defeated, the troll has to retreat to his cave. Ronaldo also started to cry and piss his pants. 

“You’re the worst dad, why can’t you just accept who I am? I’m a visionary and a genius on the supernatural. You all will be sorry when the rock people have their blood orgys on your dying bodies. I warned you all!” He said, running and crying like a bitch. 

“Peedee, please keep an eye on your brother. I don’t want someone filing a restraining order on him, again.” The Big Fry said, walking back inside.

“Sure dad, sorry that you have to deal with that, Steven,” Peedee said, feeling bad that his brother is a NEET.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve been through weirder.” 

“So, I’m guessing the usual?” 

“You bet your fry bits.”

“Ha, sure, no problem,” Peedee said, getting the leftover fry bits from the fryer. “You know, this brings back weird memories. Remember that the Frybo costume was brought to life?” 

“Yeah I remember, it feels like it was just yesterday.”

“I know, I do miss the time we hung out, even though I almost died one time.” 

“Me too, all this Diamond stuff can be exhausting.”

“I can’t relate to that, I’m just an average teenage boy.” 

“I wish I had your life,” I said

There was a moment of silence until Peedee started to speak.

“Hey, my shift ends in one minute. What do you say we hang out again, for old time’s sake?” He suggested 

“Sure, I would like that. It’s been so long.”

Peedee and I walked to the beach, sitting on a bench and watching the waves crash into the sandy shore. I was stuffing my mouth with bits, while Peedee was just eating average french fries. 

“Wow, these bits tasted better than last time.”

“Thanks, I used Sunflower oil instead of Vegetable oil. Sunflower oil is easier to clean.” 

“Yeah, it’s all about cleanliness,” I said, with a mouthful of fry bits. 

“Hey Steven, do you have a girlfriend?” 

At the moment my old chum said girlfriend, I started to cough out the bits in my mouth. 

“What?” 

“Oh, sorry, or boyfriend, not judging or anything-”

“No, it’s not that. You just caught me by surprise. No, I don’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend.” I said, eating what’s left in the bag. 

“Really, I thought you were dating that sword girl you hang around with?” 

“Who, Connie? No, we’re just friends, well, I don’t know. It’s complicated.” 

“Don’t stress yourself, Steven. It’s fine that you’re not dating, society pressures us to start dating in our teenage years. Our minds aren’t fully developed yet, and most teenage romances don’t last long anyway.”

“Yeah, you’re right. How about you?”

“No, I haven’t even thought about it. I’m just so focused on the family business and college. I want to turn Beach Citywalk Fries into a national food franchise.” 

“Well, I hope you achieve your dream Peedee.” 

It’s scary that kids my age have already planned out their life. And I’m just, there, only helping people. Is that all I’m good for? Shit, I don’t know. I don’t know what I want. 

“Hey, Steven-” Peedee said but was interrupted by the sounds of sirens. Alarming the citizens that danger is here. 

“What’s going on?” Peedee said

“Citizens of Beach City, evacuate to the shelters imminently.” Mayor Pizza announced from the microphones. 

“I was right, it’s the end of the world!” Ronaldo said, waving his katana in the air. 

The end of the world, what could this mean? 

“Peedee, join your family and get to safety.” 

“What are you gonna do?” 

“My job, Lion let’s go,” I said, Lion then appeared out from a portal. I climbed on the cotton candy of the jungle, next stop Little Homeworld. 

When my furry friend and I arrived. The community was in anarchy. Buildings were on fire and so on. I looked around and found the Crystle Gems, Lion and I ran towards them. 

“Guys, what’s going on?”

“Well Steven, it’s an invasion, obviously,” Peridot said

“Gem from all over the galaxy are rebelling against the new era,” Lapis added on.

“It is up to us to bring back the peace before it’s too late.” Bismuth said, having her hands form giant mallets. 

The sky was circling with gem spaceships. Destroying property and the city. On the ground, a group of rebel Jaspers and Rubies were shooting my people, with machine guns. Every gem they poof, they then shatter. 

“Why are they doing this, I thought we were at peace?” I said, forming a bubble around all of us. 

“Don’t worry dude, the one responsible for this destruction will pay,” Amethyst said. 

“I can’t believe this, they are not only poofing them, but they’re also shattering them. Who would lead such a monstrous act?” Pearl said, on the verge of tears.  
“We must stay calm, this is only the beginning. The main threat is coming.” Garnet reassured her friends.

“I don’t think I can hold it much longer,” I said, exhausted trying to hold this force-field. 

“It’s-” Garnet tried to say, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Attention humans of Earth, your colony is now under our control. Leave the premises and you will begin down.” Jasper announced from the main ship that’s causing this mayhem, the Destiny Destroyer. 

“Yeah, you worthless humans, you traitorous clods. All will perish from the face of this disgusting planet.” Emerald added on the microphone. 

“Steven Universe, you and your lackeys will have no chance of survival. Our new leader will poison this planet to the core, burn Little Homeword to the ground, and make you watch while she shatters your ‘precious’ friends.” Aquamarine said as well. 

Jasper, Emerald, and Aquamarine are behind this. How could the diamonds not see this coming, and who is their leader? 

Whoever this gem is, she is probably the vilest, sick, evil, and one slimy motherfucker in the galaxy. She probably looks ugly and rude. 

The blue sky turned grey and dark. And then out came what appears to be a giant injector. 

“What is that thing?” Peridot said, dropping her Tablet.

The injector hovered over the remains of the central tower. An unknown figure was at the top of the injector. 

“Hey, are you Steven Universe?” The unknown gem said

“Yeah, my name is Steven Universe. Are you responsible for this chaos, why are you doing this?” 

“Perfect.” She said, turning their pinkie into a horn. Once they blew it, a drill and three spider-like legs sunk into the ground. The drill started to pump a pink liquid substance into the Earth’s soil, it must be some kind of bio-poison. 

“Hey, nice park job dingus,” Amethyst said

“People of Earth, may I welcome you the gem that will destroy this pathetic planet. The one that will lead to the genocide of the human race.” Aquamarine spoke from the Destiny Destroyer. 

The figure finally revealed herself and jumped onto one of the legs, making a boing sound at the same time. 

This gem, I have never seen someone like her. Her pink skin and her magenta spiky pigtail hair. She had pointy shoulder pads and pointy shoes. She looked like a mix between a goth version of Harley Quinn and Mickey Mouse. But what caught my eye, was the upside-down heart gemstone, the one from my dream. Is she the same gem I saw in my dream?

But the only thing that I can take away from this, is that this gem is surprisingly very beautiful.

I don’t know why, but I feel bad calling her ugly, even though she’s here to kill me. She just looks so attractive, I’m not into the goth style but it looks good on her. Very beautiful, but very deadly. 

“Spinel, the destroyer of Earth and all things defective,” Aquamarine said

“Mista Universe, we finally meet.” Spinel said, pulling a device from her gem, turning it into a scythe. “Yuh took away my friend, now, I’m gonna take away yawhs.” 

To Be continued


	2. Pink's Broken Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pink slinky lost her friend, devastated, and then turned to Billie Eilish (Like every 14-year-old-girl when they got dumped by their boyfriend). She then meets the big buff Cheeto puff, working together to destroy the cause of her friend abandoning her, Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this, the My cute little psychopath series is on hold for now. Since people liked this so much, it will be my main focus. 
> 
> Also sorry if you can't understand it, I used a Brooklyn accent translator because it was in Spinel's point of view.

“As much as I love dismantling the empire and saving all your planets. I can’t wait to get home and spend some quality time with my friends.” This, Steven Universe said. Unaware of the pain his mudder left behind. 

A game that took 6000 years, the first game where I’m the losuh. Waitin' for my friend to come back and play. And then to learn that she left me in orduh to live her own life, a life wit'out me. 

I rushed towards the projectawh, hopin' to reach towards the future. But it was too late, the hologram from the outside world is gone fawhevuh. As for me, I’m stuck in the past.

“Pinkie, my Diamond… Pink?” I broke into tears, all I am is a fawhgotten memory from my late friend. 

Everyone’s fawhgotten me, I’m nuttin'. She’s fawhgotten me and lived a life wit'out me. Okay? Her friend used up and broken. Not playable anymore. 

I felt this sharp pain in my core, like my gem was going to break. It felt like a million daggers pierced me. My physical form felt this shock of electricity, burning, and itching.

I felt this sharp pain in my core, like my gem was gonna break. Ya' dig? It felt like a million daggers pierced me. My physical form felt this shock of electricity, burnin', and itchin'. 

And my eyes were burnin' from the salty tears, I don’t think I have ever cried befawh. I didn’t know what pain was until that moment, where I lost everythin' I knew.

Bit my bit, my whole body felt dis burnin' shock. Yuh with me? Until I couldn’t take it anymore, my form finally gave into the pain. 

Everythin' was dark, pitch black. Nuttin', no end or beginnin'. Is dis what death is, can gems die, or what? Or are we just machines tuh please highuh beings. Okay? If we’re machines, why do we feel, or what? Why does it hurt so much? I don’t wanna feel like dis.

But the darkness didn’t last for too long, I started to see the light. A bright light in the sky, it looks like some kind of afterlife. Maybe Pink’s there, and we can play fawhevuh. I won’t have to be alone anymore, who does she still want me, even though she left becawze I was all used up and no good, or what? 

What’s the point of an afterlife if she’s not there? 

The light started to fade, I could see the beautiful night sky, but everythin' around me was dead. Yuh with me? I’m back in the garden. 

Nuttin' changed, how long was I out, or what? Did I just regenerate after my form gave up, I thought I was gone fawhevuh, maybe I would have preferred that.

What am I supposed to do, now that she’s gone, or what? the game is over and I lost. A six thousand-year-long game of stay still and wait for her to come back. Right?

The only ting I could think of is that curly hair little son-of-a-bitch. Okay? It’s his fault that she’s gone, and never comin' back. And he acts so innocently and carefree! Okay? Dense mudderfuckuh, playin' wit' his friends while I’m stuck here. Well, guess who’s comin' to bite yuh in the ass, or what?! 

The best part about bein' the best friend of a diamond is that yuh have connecshuns to the most useful tings a diamond can own. Ya' dig? Like a bio-weapon designed to destroy a planet to harvest soldiers.

The place I’m goin' is the place of my creashun. A small planet (not far from Pink’s garden) wit' a giant hole in the planet, in the shape of a heart. 

The life flourishin' from it is all gone, becawze of me. Okay? It took all the life from it to create the most perfect and superiawh (not as superiawh as the Diamonds) gem. Ya' dig? A unique one that outshines all, like a pure-breed dog and your owner wants to show yuh off.

Since the planet was dead, it was turned into a weapons factawhy. Known for creatin' injectawhs, ships, and weapons for battle. Right? I wonduh if it’s still funcshunin'? 

Once warped, I was standin' in front of a giant pink-colawhed factawhy, it looks like it’s still funcshunin'. But I can’t see any Quartz soldiers guardin' the entrance. Yuh with me? Maybe they got the message and they are now slackin' off. Right? 

I could hear them whisperin' about me, mockin' me that I came after so long. They were laughin', their laughs were circlin' around me like flies. How dare they mock a superiawh gem, all should be broken for disrespectin' a rare stone like me. 

After runnin' from the rude crowd, I managed to reach the operatawh's office. Yuh with me? I wasted no time and entered. 

“Ah, excuse me-” The Pearl at the front desk said. 

“Shut up! Okay?” I said, furiously enterin' the office. 

“Excuse me you are not-. Oh my stars, it’s you.” A Moss Agate said “Pink’s little playmate, how are you doing in this new era. It’s a little boring now that we stopped making bio-weapons and stuff, but it’s good to see a familiar face again.” 

“How am I doin', is that whatcha said, or what?” 

“Well, yes, I was just curious how you were doing. It must have been hard that Pink Diamond is no more, but Steven appears to be a good, human I think.” She said. “I can’t imagine all the fun things you did, you two were so cute together. However we stopped seeing you two since she went to Earth. You guys must have so much fun on that strange planet.” 

She, she never told them, told anyone. Right? It seems like everyone has fawhgotten me. Ya' dig? It’s just ‘oh hey’ after six millennia. Ya' dig? Like nuttin' has happened.

“What makes yuh think she took me to Earth, or what?” 

“Well, you two were the greatest of friends.”

“I’m guessin' she didn’t tell yuh that we were playin' a fun game for about six thousand years. A game that I lost.” 

“Oh don’t worry about it, you can’t always win every game. But if you don't mind me asking you, why did you change from that adorable form you had?” 

“What about my form, I didn’t change-... It.” I said but trailed off when I saw a mirrawh in front of me. “What happened to me?” 

“You change your form, obviously. I have to say, I do miss your original one.”

I look so vile, my heart-shaped buns are gone, my pink and white pattern, no more. And my gem, it’s now upside down. I look like a villain, a freak!

“I’m a monstuh, a broken toy that no one knows what to play wit',” I whispered to myself, beginnin' to cry, just noticin' the six black lines on my rosy cheeks. Three on each eye. Okay? I lost my appeal as a best friend, I no longer look friendly and cute. 

“My Spinel, are you okay?” 

I lost everythin', I have nuttin' to live for, it’s all gone. The Earth took my best friend away from me, abandonin' me like a stray puppy. Right? The cryin' then turned into laughtuh. Thinkin' about it now, it all seems comedic to me. Yuh with me? Night after night, I was in the garden, after so long I’m finally free. 

I will not be fawhgotten again, not anymore. No one can ever fawhget a gem, who killed a Diamond. Ya' dig? But not just any Diamond, the one that cawzes me pain. Pink may be gone, but I will bury huh nowhere planet and shattuh all huh friends. I wonduh how a diamond hybrid can be killed, or what? I know just the tool. 

“My Spinel, what are you going, and why are you laughing?” 

I looked through the collecshun of era one weapons, it must still me here in dis crate.

Well isn’t dis swell, it’s been here after all dis time. Okay? The rejuvenatawh. 

“My Spinel, what are you holding?” The dumb Agate said. 

I turned the scythe on, it opened like a lightsabuh. A beautiful but deadly weapon. Right? 

“My Spinel.” The Agate started to wawhry, why a psychopathic jestuh would be holdin' such a weapon. 

“Why don’t we play anudder game, dis time I will win,” I said 

“Spi-” She tried to say, but was degenerated when I cut huh in half. 

“Go straight to jail, yuh miss a roll on your next turn,” I said, usin' the spike end of the scythe to crack her gem in half. Ya' dig? But it isn’t over yet, the game has just begun. 

Poof and crack, poof, and crack. Ya' dig? All the way down the hall, shatterin' gems one by one. All of them screamed for their lives, they went poofed and den I cracked them in half.

“Please, don’t do this.” A Peridot said, pleading for her miscible existence.

“Chill out, I don’t wantcha to lose your head over it,” I said, cuttin' the Peridots head off, pouhvin' away. Then one stuck to the gem and she was no more. 

That was the last of them, I checked in every room. 47 gems now cease to exist. 

But I was wrong, there were 48 gems on this dried-up rock in the sky. Yuh with me? One was slow clappin' behind me. I turned around, but I couldn’t see them becawze they were summoiged in the shadows. 

“Shut up, you annoying rock,” A tall Jaspuh said, appearin' out of the shadow. She wasn’t like any ordinary Jaspuh, she was tall and more ripped. Right? The perfect quartz soldiuh. I also noticed that she had green patches on huh, was she cawhrupted, or what? “I have to admit, I am a little impressed that you broke all these traitors. But your fighting style is shit.” 

“Hey, just who do yuh think yuh are, or what?” 

“I’m the gem that’s going to turn a foolish jester into a killing machine. You have the talent and I want to use that on Rose-, I mean Steven Universe.” 

Why would this gem wanna help me, unless she has a hidden motive? 

“Thanks, but no.” 

“No?”

“Yeah, no, no way, Nah, not in a million years, and, and no-” I said, but was stopped mid-sentence when the buff gem grabbed a hold of one of my pigtails, pullin' hard on it.

“You can’t say no to me, just because you were our Diamonds toy.” I tried to free myself, but she was too strong. Yuh with me? Dis Jaspuh used huh free hand to grab my face, directin' it towards huh. "I’m not asking for you to fuse with me, because last time I did that it didn’t go so well. You hate him as much as I do, the Earth took everything we have ever known. But going all tits up in battle isn’t going to work. A Spinel has no training for combat and weaponry, I’m surprised that you knew how to use that rejuvenator. We can wipe that miscible rock from the galaxy, but we have to work together. You can lead an army of your very own, and we know it as the most superior gem in all the galaxy.”

“How do yuh know all dis, why couldn’t yuh just do it yawhself, or what?” 

“Because I’ve been observing you since you came here. I knew you looked familiar, even though you are hideous and disfigured. But you have a great power inside of you, and I’m going to make it grow.” 

And long story short, I’m here on Earth wit' an army of angry gems and ready tuh wipe out humanity. Right? I don’t trust or even like Jaspuh, but I hate Steven more. I will end this line of sickenin' that took my Diamond.

“Steven, you must help the citizens evacuate,” Pearl said

“Yeah man, we faced bigger dinguses than this drama queen,” Amethyst said

“We will handle this, all that matters is the safety of the people.” Lastly, Garet said. 

All three of them pulled out deir weapons, believin' that they could defeat me. From what Jaspuh taught me, I could poof them in a jiffy. I’m not plannin' to shattuh them, I’m just gonna put their gems in a small box as a victawhy prize. 

“Yuh three seem pretty confident in yawhself, for a bunch of inferiawh rocks protectin' a useless planet, (giggling).” I said, jumpin' off the leg of my injectawh, landin' on the ground. 

They think they could stop me, or what? 

I bounce right over them, not givin' them any time to counterattack. Once landed on the ground, I struck across their weak forms, disablin' them. Their gems fell to the ground, I was about to pick them up until Steven went after me wit' his shield.

“How dare you come here and hurt my friends!” He attacked with his shield. “I did nothing to you, whatever my mom did to you see’s gone. She’s not coming back, so you just wasted your time and everyone else's.” 

I started to get the uppuh hand now, it turned into a powuh struggle to see who poofs first. Yuh with me? 

“I’m guessin' humans don’t poof like gems, do they? No mattuh, your human half will have no chance against my injectawh.” 

“This. Ends. Now!” Steven said, rushin' towards me wit' all his might. Right? 

I managed to trip him over wit' my leg. Yuh got me so fahr? He fell to the ground, defenseless. This was my chance, I raised my scythe and cut off Stevens right hand (befawh he could generate his pink shield.) 

He screamed bloody murduh, holdin' his stump of a hand. Right? He was drippin' a red slime, and static pink electricity passed through his body. Yuh got me so fahr? I wonduh what else the rejuvenatawh did? 

"You psycho bitch why did you do that?!” He said, tryin' to crawl away. 

“Steven Universe, do yuh kiss your mudder wit' that mouth, or what? Oh wait, yuh couldn’t becawze yuh killed her! She died in order to create yuh, yuh’re the reason for all of this, a mistake that must be killed!” 

“You won’t get away with this, the diamonds will come and-” 

“Bla bla bla, yuh just don’t shut up, do yuh? Of cawhse, I thought of the diamonds, their ships have been bombed on the homewawhld. Yuh with me? Do yuh really think I was just gonna come unprepared and just let myself be defeated, or what? 

“The humans are nuttin' but a parasite to the galaxy, yuh are disgustin'. How could yuh call yawhself human after all your kind has done? Trust me, I did my research. Yuh with me? Adolf Hitluh, Ted Bundy, the guy who invented a weapon dat killed ovuh tens of thousands of people in Jay-pan. Yuh and the humans are no victims eithuh. Sure gems committed genocide and stuff. Butcha’re no bettuh. 

“I expected a grand hero that I was gonna defeat, but who knew how weak yuh really are. And they say yuh are the son of a Diamond, pathetic… Now, prepare to watch your precious planet die-” I tried tuh say, but was pushed over by a pink beast.

“Lion!” The dyin' boy said, slowly gettin' up on dis, Ly-ion. Okay? His blood was stainin' the pink creature's coat. It then roars which creates a sort of telepawht.

“Hey, where do yuh-” 

“Let them go, Spinel.” Jasper said, standing behind me. 

“Are yuh crazy, he’s gettin' away?!” 

“He won’t go far, he still has to save his people and planet. Steven may be weak, pathetic, whiny-”

“A little bit handsome-” 

“What was that?” 

“Nuttin', I said hawhrendous, yeah hawhrendous. Right?” As much as I hate him, I would be an idiot to not think of Steven as a cutie. 

“But he is no coward, he will be back. And in the meantime, we could just watch this world burn. Bit by bit, until there is nothing left but ash.”

To Be continued


	3. Let's give Steven a hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The B-Team gives Steven a 'hand'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying this new story, I'm having a lot fun with it. 
> 
> Also, be prepared for a new story I'm working on, it's outside the Steven Universe Fandom.
> 
> (Hint: Palm top tiger)

This is the end.

I lost my family, my home, my powers, and the hand I use to self-pleasure myself. All gone, all because of some mistake that my mom did, again. This wasn’t the first time this has happened, but the first time that I am on the losing side. Maybe this Spinel didn’t like that things have changed and that my mom started a rebellion. Sort of like the same feeling that the Diamonds felt. Pink Diamond wasn’t perfect, I knew that for a long time. Then realizing that my mom and she were the same people. 

For years I was lied to, just so I could be ‘safe’. All these secrets, all these made-up stories, all this bullshit. And for what, so I could pick up the shit my mom left behind, that selfish bitch. Why did she piss off so many gems? 

And all because she wanted a colony of her own, an army of her own. 

But none of it matters now, because pretty soon, we will all be dead. 

Lion teleport us in a forest, we’re probably still in the Beach city area. Because knowing Jasper and others, they won’t let anyone leave. I just don’t know how they got their hands on machine guns. But like I said it doesn’t matter because all of us will die. 

“L-Lion, put me down…” I said, dropping to the grassy floor. I was dizzy and I think I will pass out. 

I ripped off a piece of my organic jacket to stop the bleeding. It’s a miracle that I didn’t go into shock from having my favorite hand amputated. If only I was ambidextrous. 

Lion pushed me with his nose, seeing if I’m still alive. 

“Lion, g-g-go get Connie. We need backup if we are going to win.” I ordered, then Lion created a portal and went off. 

Everyone I loved is gone, and I am all alone. Now my blood will sink into the dry soil. I watched the trees dance in the wind while hearing the sounds of screams and explosions. And to think that I had my so-called happily ever after, then for it all to go away. 

Here lies Steven ‘Quartz’ Universe (I should really change my middle name). Died on Tuesday and buried on Wednesday. Loved and hated by many, died a virgin, haven’t been kissed on the lips, and killed by a pink clown with a goth complex. Rest in Hell. 

“Help, somebody, please!” A male voice screamed in agony. 

Why right now? I was just getting ready to die. But I guess it is my duty to protect the beaten and the damned. 

I tried getting up, I felt so exhausted, even though I had a ten-hour sleep before my speech. 

My body and mind were beaten, but my courage to fight was stronger than ever. I have nothing left to lose, but my life. 

I ran as fast as I can, through this maze of a forest. Once I finally reached the source, I saw a man. 

His left side from the torso down was burned to a crisp, a magenta goo was leaking off his bony leg. His face looked like a smoker who had been smoking since childbirth. 

“Pl-please, k-kill me.” The man begged in a raspy voice, it looked like his throat was burning every time he spoke. 

“Sir, what on Earth happened to you?” I said, but having a good idea of how this happened.

“My lungs, they’re burning… Please kill me.” He said, at the moment his leg snapped and he fell to the floor. He began to drag his body towards me, while bits of flesh was melting off of his bones. “Don’t let me die like this child, kill me.” 

“I-, I can’t-” 

“Do it you spineless brat (coughing)” He said, coughing up blood. 

I can’t take a life, especially of a human. It would be the same as shattering a gem. I can’t do it, but he’s begging for death. I can’t let him suffer, what do I do? 

But before I could decide, the man grabbed a hold of a sharp rock, and slit his throat. “P-pathetic…” He mumbled his final words, now the animals will feed off of him. 

“Steven, thank the stars we found you.” Bismuth said Peridot and Lapis followed behind her. 

“Don’t worry, the surviving citizens and gems are safe. Where’s Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl?” Lapis added

“They, uh.” I tried to say but ended up crying. Mostly from the pain of my missing hand, but also the pain of failing my town, my family. 

“I see,” Lapis said

“Don’t worry little man, things will work out.” Bismuth tried to cheer me up. 

“Sure they will, everyone who’s left is hiding. Those gun-crazy clods won’t find them. Although I don’t want to burst anyone’s bubbles. But we only have about 45 hours left until the injector destroys all organic life on Earth.” Peridot explained, holding her tablet and two Perribots were by her side. 

Bamboozled by the news, I sat on the ground. Having the thought that we are all going to die sinking in my head. 

“We that’s just great,” I said

“Actually Steven, it’s not that great-” 

“That was sarcasm, Peridot.” Lapis interrupted 

“The battle isn’t over yet guys, I believe you, Steven. We will work something out.” Bismuth encouraged, kneeling down to me. 

“The first thing we have to do is disable the injector, once that is completed. We could easily push back those lumpy clods.” Peridot said

“But how are we going to do that? Spinel controls the injector and I doubt she will just turn it off.” I said, having no hope whatsoever. I just accepted my fate, that a beautiful but foul-mouth gem is going to kill me. 

“Hmmm, maybe we can sneak in their base, and convince Spinel to turn off the injector.” 

“But Lapis, we would need some kind of disguise. Maybe one of us can shapeshift into the enemy.” Peridot said 

“No, Steven must do it, he does have that Universe charm. He could just dress up like a Pearl, say that he was a gift for Spinel and boom! Mission accomplished, the world is saved.” Bismuth said, trying so hard to be the leader. But the Crystal Gems are nothing without Garnet. 

“Okay, let’s just say that I was going to dress up like a Pearl. I doubt my powers can shapeshift like that, my bones would be crushed. So how would I sneak in without getting killed?!” 

“Why did I have to open my trap?”

“Don’t worry Beach bud, this disguise will work. I was saving this for a special occasion.” Lapis said, putting makeup on me. Bismuth was forcing a ballerina dress on me while Peridot was on BoneHub watching how humans do their mating rituals. Damn it Amethyst, you should have never introduced her to that side of the internet. 

“Come on guys, they are not stupid enough to fall for this,” I said, hoping that this will fail so I could rest in peace. 

“You’ll be surprised, most gems can’t tell the difference between a Pearl and a Lapis Lazuli,” Lapis said 

“Don’t worry Steven, the worst thing that could happen is that you are caught, which then they will kill you,” Peridot said, failing to calm my nerves. 

“You’re not going to get caught, all you have to do is trick Spinel into turning off the injector.” Bismuth said

“But what happens after that, how are we going to get Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl back?” I said

“Will cross that bridge when we get there, but right now we have to save the Earth.” 

“All done, how does he look?” Lapis said, proud of her work on me. 

“He looks like Mary Small from that video called-” 

“No-no-no, don’t finish that sentence!” I stopped Peridot

“Good luck Steven,” Lapis said

“We believe in you little man,” Bismuth said 

“Hey Steven, why can’t I say Small Thot goes Balls Deep in Empire City?” Peridot announced to the world.

Fuck my life. 

“Peridot, what are you talking about-” 

“It’s a music video on learning safe sex, okay bye!” I said, walking away as fast as I could. Why Amethyst, why? 

‘I am going to die.’ I said to myself, walking through what’s left of my home. Everything’s gone, all that’s left are the remains of this small town.

I tried to ignore the decaying corpse and shattered gems around me. Beach City is now a dead man’s land. The sandy sores that once had beautiful seashells, now soaked in blood while the waves pulled the corpses in the salty water. The cost of all these innocent lives, just because a gem was butt-hurt because of my mom. 

I looked around, seeing roaming eyes track down gems and humans. All those small stores that served the best food in town, all gone. 

I saw in front of me, a new building about the size of a small football stadium. It was bright pink, windowless, and in the shape of a trapezoid. With a large upside-down heart insignia above the front door. It was tall enough for two Jaspers to walk in while one stands on the other shoulders. 

This could be the end, I will die a coward and a virgin. But what choice do I have, none is what? People rely on me to be the savior of the galaxy. But I’m no savior, I’m just a scared kid who can’t even grow his hand back. 

I walked up to the main doors, two Topazes were guarding the entrance. In the middle of their uniforms, was an upside-down heart. Usually, it would have one of the four Diamond insignia's on there. But I guess they changed it to impress their genocidal but very cute totalitarian. 

“None shall pass!” One Topaz said

“State your business at once?!” The other added

Both of them were holding AK-47’s instead of maces

Okay Steven, time to get into character. Pearl’s going to hate me for this. 

“Why hello you fine soldiers, guarding the base of our precious and gracious leader.” I am so fucked. 

“Unauthorized access to the Trapezoid of the Galactic Militia is punishable by death. State your business, or we will use force.” They said at the same time, pointing their weapons at me. 

“I am a gift to our great Spinel, a ruler like herself must have a trusted Pearl by her side. I have all the information about this disgusting planet, it will be useful to the new reign in the galaxy.” I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die. 

“Very well, Pearl. We grant you access. Go see the director of gem resources for approval.” One of them said before they moved out of the way when the doors opened. 

I walked through the main halls, scared for my life. Gems were everywhere and so was the upside-down heart insignia. I had no idea who is the director of gem resources. I guess I’ll just have to find Spinel myself. 

“Hold it right there!” A voice said, it sounded like a Ruby to me. “We weren’t expecting any Pearl’s to visit the Trapezoid.” 

“Oh calm yourself darling, we already have enough tomfoolery. Why make more?” Now that sounds just like Aquamarine, that means.

I turned around and saw two short gems staring at me. Aquamarine and Eyeball.

“A Pearl like yourself isn’t allowed to be here.”

“Ruby, this is a military dictatorship, not a circus. However she is right, we weren’t expecting any Pearl’s to visit the premises.” 

I am so fucked right now.

“I am a surprising gift for our radiant leader.” 

“Is that right? Well, who is the sender?” Aquamarine said

“Yeah, clearly they don’t have any respect for our great leader. Giving her such a defective Pearl.” 

“Can’t we just rejuvenate it?” 

“No Aqua, no amount of rejuvenation can fix this mess.” 

Not only I lost my hand, my home, my powers, and my friends. I have now lost my self-confidence. 

“I am a prototype in order to give information about this planet, my Aquamarine, and my Ruby. The gem who is the sender is Jasper in charge of the takeover.” 

“Is that so, oh Jasper?” Aquamarine called out.

“What!?!” Jasper said, her voice echoed through the halls. 

“Come here at once, it’s about the Pearl.” 

“The what?” 

“The Pearl you gave as a gift to the great one.” 

Now that I’m thinking about it, I had just made a terrible choice of words. I just dug my own grave without knowing. 

“I didn’t send any Pearl to Spinel.” 

“(oh my stars) just come here anyway.” 

“Ahhhhhhh-” 

“Don’t you start with me.” 

“Fine!” Jasper said, walking towards us. 

“What is it now you little-” She stopped looking at me with disgust. “Eww” 

“Eww is right Jasper, why would you give such a defective Pearl to the pink one?” Aquamarine said, not a big fan of Jaspers attitude. 

“As I said before, I didn’t send any Pearl to Spinel. If I did, I would give her this disgusting abomination.” 

And to think things couldn’t get any worse. 

“Well even if you did it or not, you are giving the Pearl to her.” 

“Why me?”

“Because I am the director of Gem Resources and I am giving you an order.” 

“Fine. (That little blue runt bitchy little shit)” 

“What was that?” Said Aquamarine

“Nothing,” Jasper said, dragging me by the arm to my grave. 

The two of us went up the elevator, reaching the top floor. She then brought me to the end of the hallway, where a pink door that said ‘My Spinel’ 

“My Spinel,” Jasper said, saluting her leader. 

“What the fuck do yuh want?” Spinel said, eating a donut. She was sitting on her desk instead of her chair. 

“My Spinel, I have brought you a Pearl. I know it’s defective but it has all the information about Earth. We can use it to create our empire.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatevuh. Just leave it here, yuh can go now. '' Spinel said, not interested in what Jasper was saying. 

The doors closed behind us when Jasper left the room. It was just Spinel and I. 

“Please to meet you my-” 

“Yeah yeah I know, yuh’re here to serve me and whatevuh.” She said, hoping off her desk, then inspecting me. “Wowwee, yuh sure look screwed up. I guess yuh can’t project a map of the Earth, or what?” 

I’m afraid not my Spinel, however I can give you information on food and tools native to this planet.” 

“Is that right? Okay then, tell me what this is?” She said, holding out a half-eaten donut. 

“That my Spinel is called a donut, it is a popular food source to these creatures.” I wonder how long I can do this for, I have no idea how I’m going to get Spinel to shut off the injector.

“A dough-nut you say? I don’t see any dough or nuts. Yuh with me? And yes befawh yuh tell me what those two tings are, I already know. Okay? I did my homewawhk befawh arrivin' on dis nowhere planet. Like how humans started two giant wars, how a man wit' a funny mustache almost wiped out a whole human species. I know all the basics, which is one reason why they need to go. Now make yawhself useful and eat this donut, tell me how it tastes, or what?” Spinel said dropping the donut on the floor. 

I picked up the donut that was covered in dust, Spinel was staring at me until I ate it. 

“It’s sugary and doughy my Spinel.” 

“Well if yuh enjoyed that, how aboutcha try this.” She said, pulling a small box and lighter out of her gem.

“The humans call it a zig-guard, I heard that it’s one of the main cawzes for their shawht and wawhthless life spans… Why don’t yuh try one, I wanna see what will happen?” The hot but mean gem said, pulling out a cigar from the box and lighting it. 

Is she really going to make me smoke? 

“I don’t think you will get the answer you are looking for, my Spinel. Only a human can feel the effects of tobacco.” 

“I know, but I wantcha to do it anyway. That’s an orduh. Unless if yuh aren’t up fawh it, rejuvenashun is a backup. Right?” She said, towering over me and giving me the lit cigar. Forgive me my lungs. 

For five minutes I was forced to smoke the cigar until I reached the butt. I was coughing and crying at the same time. This would have been worse than losing my favorite hand. Although in the back of my mind, I think she already knew it was me, and she’s just torturing me.

“I have to say, watchin' yuh smoke that zig-guard was mawh sad than funny. Aftuh all the defective and weak gems I’ve seen, yuh are indeed the most pathetic.” 

“Please, I can’t do this anymore.” I said, crying on all fours while coughing like a chain-smoker. And all this shit has happened in only one day.

“I had no idea that gems can be affected by toe-backo, but I guess yuh learn somethin' new everyday. Yuh got me so fahr?” She said cheerfully, then stretched her arm out and lifted me up from the ground. Can this day get any worse? “(giggling) I’ll tell yuh what, since yuh have been such troopuh, I’ll take yuh to a special place that no one has been befawh.”

After all the cruel things she’s done. About to destroy the planet, killing my people, poofing my friends, destroying little Homeworld, cutting off my hand, and making me smoke a cigar. I still think she is the most adorable thing I have ever seen. 

Everything about her is so cute and fluffy, her giggle and accent is to die for. All I want is to share fry bits with her and cuddle her and feed her cookies. I’m not into the goth look, but it looks great on her. Let’s just hope I don’t die before I can see my first pair of boobs. 

All the way through the halls, Spinel was carrying me by the leg. Until we reached the warp-pad in the Trapezoid. 

“Where are we going, my Spinel?” I said, while my thoat was sore from the cigar.

“Now why would I spoil the surprise, or what? Yuh’ll just have to wait and see my curious Pearl.” She said at the moment we warped into space. 

She said at the moment we warped into space.

  
  
  


After one minute of traveling through space, we finally stopped in some kind of garden. Spinel walked off the warp-pad and through me down the stairs. Once I finally hit the floor, blood was coming out from my head. I have lost my powers, my J.O hand, my family, my home, my digenty, and now I probably have a concussion. Next thing you’ll know is that I’ll lose my sanity, or my other hand. 

“My Spinel, why would you-” I tried to say, while holding my bleeding head. 

“Cut the bullshit mista Universe, I knew it was yuh all along.” She said, stretching down from the warp-pad and landing in front of me. 

“What do you mean-” 

“Oh give me a break, I know no Pearl is that disfigured.” She said, stopped walking and turned around. "Yuh’re probably thinkin' how I knew it was yuh, and no other dense rock found out, or what? The thing is that yuh started coughin' when smokin' that zig-guard, gems don’t have lungs like humans do. Spinel said, towering over me. 

I guess this is it, I’m sorry Earth. My planet will die, and I am all alone, I have nothing left to lose, but my life.

“What are you trying to get out of this, huh? Is it some kind of payback because you felt butt-hurt that my mom didn’t play hide and seek with you?” 

The magenta gem started to frown, looking at me with eyes of hate and despair. 

“Yuh know nuttin' about me, yuh tihnk yuh’re so perfect and shit, or what? Did anyone even know I existed.” 

“I only heard of you since you came here, with an army to commit genocide. Is destroying a planet really worth it, all because your precious feelings were hurt? I lost everything, you can’t just come into my life like a deadbeat parent, wanting to mooch off you. You are psychotic to think you can just hurt people you don’t know because you can. 

“I’m tired of cleaning all the shit my mother caused, I’m a kid, I should be in high school and not trying to babysit a bunch of aliens that act like children. I don’t even know you and you come guns blazing on my home. Have you even looked at the corpses and the shattered gems all over the place. What happens after you destroy the Earth, it’s not going to bring Pink Diamond back?” 

From my rant, Spinel started to shrink to a smaller size. Around my height. 

“Yuh, yuh no nuttin'. Yuh had no idea what she meant to me -” She said, trying to hold back her tears. She was terrified of me. 

“Oh, so now the big scary gem is starting to cry.” I walked over, every step I made Spinel took back.”Where’s the ‘I’m going to kill your friends’ attitude, you come to my planet, with no reason but your own insecurity. Nothing, but a worthless little shit who picks on people weaker than you! I may be a disfigured Pearl, but you are a toxic fiend that feeds off of peoples suffering just because you are pathetic. You should have never emerged from the hole you came out of, you should have just shattered yourself the moment you saw yourself. You miserable-"  I said, but stopped when I heard a cracking sound at the bottom of my foot.

I lifted by foot from the ground, a dead butterfly, looking like it’s been dead for centuries. That was the moment I realised where I was, a garden filled with misery. How have I not noticed this when I arrived?

“What, are yuh doin', wawhkin' around like an idiot, or what?” Spinel said, whipping the small tear drops from her eyes. 

Everything around me is dead, the grass, the flowers, everything. I walked to the small pond, it was filled with moss and overgrown vines, I could see and smell the carcass of dead fishes. The pillars were falling apart, breaking down due to a lack of care. I wonder what this garden was like when it was filled with life. Why did she bring me here to such a depressing place?

“Spinel, what is this place?” 

“Are yuh serious, it’s Pink Diamonds garden.” 

“Spinel-” I tried to say, but stopped in place when I found something on the floor. Something that still haunts me to this day. 

I felt a tightness in my chest, like my heart just sank to the bottom. I was terrified and felt a sense of sorrow. 

Two footprints on the ground, surrounded by broken vines and dirt. I started to feel worse, when I saw a small piece of pink cloth on the pricks of the vine. I was kneeling down, feeling a sense of guilt. ‘What happened?’ I thought to myself, beginning to tear up from what I saw. I was afraid to ask what happened, because I had a good idea what happened. My mother, Pink Diamond, Spinel, everything was starting to add up in my head. But I couldn’t find any answer because it was cluttered with emotions, mostly anger. 

I got up slowly, pushing myself up with my one hand. I felt the tightness in my chest again, what has she done, what has she done to her? Done to Spinel, a gem that I just met trying to kill me, now I feel nothing, nothing but hatred for my mother. I didn’t even know why I was hating her. I was scared to ask, scared that I would only hurt myself more. 

“Steven, yuh idiot, speak!" 

I turned around, looking at the confused gem. She looked more confused when she was seeing tears running down my pale cheeks. I could only mumble two words, two words that I will be using, more often than I usually would, I would use them mostly to Spinel. I’m no better, I failed to see the bigger picture and focused on my selfish desires. I’m no better than my mom, like mother, like son.

“I’m sorry.” 

To Be continued 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that wraps up the first chapter, a new story has begun. It definitely won't be as dark as my AU, but I will add some of my famous spice. The New Year special for the My Cute Little Psychopath AU will be out tomorrow. Have a happy new year and stay safe.


End file.
